Relapse
by 3kako
Summary: Pertemuan seorang bangsawan muda dengan sesosok vampir yang sangat dibencinya, bagaimana akhir dari kisah mereka? (KuroAka, Akashi's POV. Sedikit bloody-NSFW? Mohon dimaafkan. Mungkin fic boyxboy terakhir saya )


**WARNING: Vampire!AU, kalo ada OOC mohon dimaafkan, Seme!Kuroko.**

* * *

 **Relapse:**

 **(1) Kambuh, (2) Keadaan dimana seseorang yang sedang dalam proses rehabilitasi kembali mengalami kecanduan terhadap obat terlarang yang menimbulkan ketergantungan.**

Aku sudah membenci urban legend sejak lama, terutama tentang vampire dan segala macam jenis makhluk mistis tolol lainnya; walaupun eksistensiku ini tak ayal bagaikan legenda hidup yang telah lama menyebar di kota ini. Akashi Seijurou, seorang pria bangsawan yang tidak pernah terlihat menapakkan kakinya keluar dari kemegahan bangunan yang berdiri tepat di tengah hutan tak tertembus. Banyak rumor miring beredar tentangku; dan kuakui itu cukup menyebalkan saat dirimu yang notabene hanya seorang manusia biasa yang hanya tidak suka berbaur dengan hiruk pikuk kehidupan manusia langsung dijuluki sebagai seorang vampire era modern. Muak? Sudah pasti. Itu juga salah satu sebab tumbuhnya rasa benci kepada urban legend murahan seperti itu.

Perlu kalian ketahui, tidak pernah terlihat keluar dari mansion ini bukan berarti aku adalah anak bangsawan pemalas yang hanya bernaung dibawah kekuasaan keluarganya. Seringkali aku meninggalkan bangunan ini untuk menjalankan perusahaanku sendiri. Berkat kekuasaan absolutku, tidak ada masalah perusahaan yang tidak dapat diselesaikan. Walaupun aku seringkali merasa bosan jika ada hari dimana aku hanya berdiam diri di dalam mansion yang tak menarik ini, itu lebih baik daripada mendengarkan kabar bohong tentang sesosok vampire berambut merah menyala keluar dari mansion di siang bolong. Kurasa itu sudah cukup menjelaskan kenapa aku sangat membenci urban legend, terutama vampire.

Apa? Alasan lain selain itu?

Aku bertemu dengannya pada tengah malam tepat di akhir musim dingin, saat tanaman perlahan- lahan menemukan cahaya untuk kembali ke keindahan mereka sebelum hawa dingin membunuh untuk sementara. Matanya kuyu, dan warna kulit tubuhnya seakan menyaingi salju yang mulai meleleh. Dia terduduk kaku disana; di tepian jendela besar yang menghiasi sisi kamarku dengan aura tidak menyenangkan. Aku pun tersenyum; dengan gunting dibalik tubuhku yang memanas karena demam.

"Ara, ara… Menerobos masuk lewat jendela, benar- benar tamu yang sopan."

Ia tak menjawab. Mata merahnya mengedarkan pandangan, seakan menyapuku beserta seluruh isi kamar. Terlihat sangat panik mencari sesuatu entah apa. Nafasnya mulai tak teratur, tangan pucatnya mengacak rambut biru mudanya dengan kasar. Kutopang tubuhku yang bertambah berat dua kali lipat dan berjalan terhuyung kearah sang lelaki tak dikenal yang kini bermandikan keringat dingin. Seakan mengunci targetnya, ia menatapku mantap. Kau pikir aku akan gentar? Hah. Salah besar. Memangnya siapa yang mampu menaklukkan seorang Akashi Seijurou?

"… mu."

"Apa yang kau katakana, tuan bermata merah?"

"Serahkan dirimu."

Aku tersentak. Ada apa dengan manusia ini? Gila? Apa dia pencuri, atau pembunuh berantai yang dikirimkan khusus untuk menghabisiku? Yah, sebenarnya hal seperti ini sudah sering terjadi. Sebagai seorang penerus usaha Grup Akashi, bukan suatu hal yang mengejutkan jika ada rival sesama pebisnis yang menggunakan cara kotor seperti ini. Ini bukan pertama kalinya, dan selama penyerangan pun semua sampah itu berhasil kutangani dengan baik seorang diri. Kali ini hanya seorang pria yang tampak tidak kuat sama sekali, hah? Siapapun yang mengirim lelaki berwajah manis ini pasti sedang memperolokku. Kembali kulangkahkan kakiku, mendekati sosok yang sepertinya sedang berjuang mati- matian untuk mengumpulkan tenaga. Aku menahan tawaku. Bahkan orang yang sedang sakit pun bisa menghilangkan nyawa orang ini.

"Maaf sekali, aku tak akan menyerahkan diriku pada orang sepertimu."

Kuayunkan tanganku yang telah terlatih dengan cepat, mengincar posisi jantungnya sebagai sasaran. Tetapi gerakan tanganku seketika terhentikan oleh tangan dinginnya yang menggenggam sekuat tenaga, bersamaan dengan tubuhku yang terbanting keras ke lantai kamar berlapis karpet tebal. Tubuhku terkunci tepat dibawah tubuhnya yang sebenarnya tidak lebih besar dariku, tetapi aku merasakan kekuatan luar biasa mendiami tubuh rampingnya. Ia merebahkan kepalanya di pundakku, saat itu pula aku merasakan sensasi hangat nafasnya yang membakar leherku.

"A-apa tujuanmu-"

Tak lama kemudian, ia melumat bibirku dengan kasar. Sial, ia bahkan tidak memberi celah bagiku untuk bernafas. Saat lidahnya dengan brutal menerobos masuk kedalam mulutku, kurapatkan gigiku dengan kuat dan menggesekkan tanpa ragu ke lidahnya yang kini telah berlumuran darah. Aku tersenyum penuh kemenangan, berharap lelaki yang seperti kerasukan ini akan tersadar dan lari terbirit- birit. Tetapi yang terjadi malah sebaliknya; ia menggeram dengan suara yang… memikat. Satu tangannya yang dingin menggapai belakang kepalaku dan menarik rambutku ke belakang dengan kuat. Ciuman kami terhenti. Sebelum itu, ia bahkan sempat mengoyak bibirku dengan gigi yang ketajamannya melebihi manusia pada umumnya.

Kami terdiam, dia kembali memandangku lekat- lekat. Kali ini ia menangkup wajahku dengan kuat, menjilati bibir dan pipiku yang ternoda merah; entah merah milik siapa. Aku sempat merasa kaku di seluruh tubuh, seakan tak bisa menolak pesona manusia yang 'berbeda' ini. Tetapi kesadaran kembali menggerakkan tanganku yang masih memegang erat gunting favoritku. Kali ini punggung sang lelaki menerima ujung gunting itu tanpa ada perlawanan. Lelaki itu terkejut, tetapi tidak ada reaksi berarti setelahnya. Daripada merasa sangat terancam, entah mengapa aku merasa sangat tertantang. Kudekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya yang kini sudah lebih terlihat bertenaga dari sebelumnya, mengecup bibirnya dan menggigitnya perlahan sebelum akhirnya ciuman itu kembali terhenti. Ia bernafas berat dengan wajah memerah, membuatku tersenyum lebar. Lelaki ini sangat menarik.

"Hey, mau bermain game denganku?"

* * *

Dia mengaku bernama Tetsuya, seorang vampire yang berasal dari Keluarga Kuroko. Dia berkata bahwa mansionnya terletak jauh di dekat jurang dalam hutan ini. Vampire? Hahaha, memangnya aku akan percaya dengan hal itu?

Mengesampingkan pengakuan bodoh dari Tetsuya, sejak hari itu ia selalu menyempatkan diri untuk mengusir kebosananku di dalam mansion yang selalu lengang ini. Lelaki yang dapat mengerti keinginanku, yang dapat mengimbangi permainanku, tak akan kulepaskan dengan mudah. Malam ini pun kami kembali memainkan sebuah permainan yang selalu kami lakukan setiap harinya sejak hari itu, yang hanya akan dimenangkan oleh salah satu dari kami. Seperti hari yang sudah- sudah, tatapan dinginnya memberikan efek terbalik padaku; membuat seluruh tubuhku menjadi gerah. Tapi sepertinya bukan hanya aku yang terbakar panasnya nafsu yang menggelegak di ruangan ini. Tetsuya sejak tadi menggigiti telingaku sambil menahan pedihnya guratan gunting yang merobek bagian belakang kemeja yang dikenakannya, kini menatapku dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Aku benar- benar menginginkanmu, Seijurou."

Jari- jarinya mulai meraih kancing kemejaku, melepaskannya perlahan.

"Tetsuya, bukan seperti itu," ucapku sambil menghujamkan ujung gunting di punggungnya sekali lagi. Gerakan tangannya pun terhenti, dan seperti langsung bisa membaca pikiranku, ia merobek kemejaku dengan liar. Tetapi mata merahnya masih menatap lekat wajahku.

"Seijurou…"

"Lakukan, Tetsuya."

Tangan dinginnya meraba tubuhku dengan ritme berantakan, sengaja membuatku kesal dan terhanyut dalam kenikmatan yang membingungkan. Kujatuhkan gunting itu dari atas ranjang, membuatnya terjatuh dan mewarnai karpet seputih kapas dengan bercak merah. Dengan kasar, kurobek sisa- sisa kain terakhir yang menutupi tubuh Tetsuya; dia kini sibuk menghias kulitku dengan bercak merah yang jumlahnya tidak sedikit.

"Aaah, ya… Seperti itu. Kau sangat bergairah seperti biasa, Tetsuya."

"Seijurou juga sangat lezat, seperti biasa."

Kuraba tubuhnya yang walaupun tidak begitu terbentuk, tetapi terasa sangat membakar telapak tanganku. Gerakan Tetsuya terhenti, dan samar- samar dapat kudengar desahan beratnya yang membuat telingaku tergelitik.

"Kau mendesah, Tetsuya?"

"Tidak."

"Kita lihat siapa yang akan memenangkan permainan hari ini. Lihat saja, aku akan membuatmu kembali mendesa- aaahn-"

Tanpa kusadari, tangan Tetsuya menelusup masuk kedalam celanaku. Sang lelaki bermata merah tersenyum simpul; dengan sorot mata penuh nafsu. Aku pun ikut tersenyum kesal, kedua tanganku menjambak keras rambut biru muda itu seraya membuka kakiku untuknya.

"Sial, hari ini pun aku harus menelan kekalahan darimu, ya?"

Tetsuya membetulkan posisinya, menarik celanaku yang terkesan mengganggu baginya.

"Aku tahu kau menginginkannya, Seijurou."

Malam ini adalah malam yang ke… entah malam keberapa sejak hari itu. Mungkin sudah satu bulan, atau lebih. Perlahan- lahan aku mulai terikat dengan sosok lelaki vampire itu. Kuroko Tetsuya… Sosoknya selalu menghantui pikiranku dalam kesempatan apapun. Sial. Padahal pada awalnya aku hanya ingin mempermainkannya. Karena merasa telah menemukan 'barang' bagus, akal sehatku pun memudar dan terus- terusan bermain dengannya. Entah kenapa ambisiku untuk menaklukkannya berubah menjadi sesuatu yang berbeda.

Asalkan dapat 'merasakannya', itu adalah kemenanganku.

Lebih tepatnya kemenangan nafsuku yang mulai membutakan rasionalitas, sesuatu yang selalu menjadi landasan dari segala tindak tandukku. Hal ini terbukti dengan reaksi tubuhku yang diluar perkiraan saat ini. Malam ini Tetsuya terlambat datang ke mansionku. Aku menghela nafas berat, tak henti- hentinya menatap jam yang tergantung apik di dinding. Detik demi detik yang berlalu membuat tubuhku panas dingin dan gelisah luar biasa. Sudah jam 1 dini hari. 1 jam terlambat dari jadwal biasanya.

"Ugh…"

Kurebahkan tubuhku yang mendadak terasa lemah ke kasur tempatku biasa beradu dengan Tetsuya. Semenjak kami rutin melakukannya, kepalaku sering kali terasa pusing dan tubuhku juga sering terasa lelah. Teringat kembali sosok Tetsuya yang selalu mewarnai permainan kami dengan banyak darah, cara dia menggigit leherku hingga berlumur cairan merah, tangannya yang bergerak dengan lincah dan menggoda…

"Ah… Tetsuya…"

Kedua tanganku bergerak tak menentu, menyapu seluruh tubuhku dengan harapan dapat memberi sedikit ketenangan seraya menunggu seseorang yang tak kunjung datang. Akal mungkin bisa menoleransi keterlambatan, tapi tubuh penuh nafsu tidak setoleran itu.

"Ugh…Aaah, Tetsuya…"

Tanganku bergerak membabi buta, menyentuh bagian- bagian yang terasa sangat resah dengan tidak sabar hingga aku menyadari sosok orang itu; melihat kearahku dengan tatapan duka.

"… Seijurou, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Waktu yang tepat Tetsuya, kemarilah-"

Hari ini ada yang berbeda dengan wajahnya. Bukan wajah penuh gairah, atau senyum simpulnya yang aneh. Ia diam, terduduk di tepian jendela tanpa tenaga.

"Seijurou, aku tidak akan memainkan permainan konyol ini lagi."

Bagaikan sebuah petir menyambarku dengan keras, membuatku terkejut dan entah mengapa merasakan hal yang tidak biasa untuk pertama kalinya.

"Kenapa, Tetsuya?"

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya, "Sudah cukup. Aku tak bisa membuatmu menderita lebih jauh lagi."

"Menderita lebih jauh? Apa maksudmu? Oi Tetsuya!"

Ia kembali terdiam. Tidak sekalipun memandang kearahku. Sial. Kau sudah membuatku seperti ini, lalu apa? Kau mau melarikan diri?

"Maafkan aku, Seijurou."

Tetsuya berjalan menjauh, tapi bukan Akashi Seijurou jika aku melepaskannya saat ini juga. Dia tetap harus melayaniku. Dia harus tetap ada disini. Karena dia telah membuatku seperti ini. Kuraih jubahku, memakainya terburu- buru dan beranjak mendekati sang lelaki yang mata tajamnya berubah menjadi sayu.

"Tetsuya! Ini perintah! Tetaplah disini!"

Entah berapa kali aku berteriak dan mencoba menghujamkan gunting padanya, tetapi ia mengelak dengan sigap; berpura- pura tuli dan melompat keluar dari jendela kamar. Setelah itu ia menghilang ditelan kegelapan malam. Hujan rintik perlahan berubah menjadi badai, seakan memperolokku yang untuk pertama kalinya merasakan badai bergejolak di hatiku.

* * *

Tetsuya telah benar- benar menjadi candu bagiku. Malam- malam setelah perpisahanku dengannya adalah yang terburuk. Berkali- kali kutahan rasa panas membara dan sakit yang ikut membakar semangat hidupku. Jika dilihat dari luar, perubahanku memang sangat tidak kentara. Tetapi saat aku seorang diri, bayangannya selalu muncul; mengusik ketenangan dan membangkitkan memori yang telah lama ingin kulupakan. Walaupun kemarahan sempat menyelimuti diriku, aku masih memikirkan kata- kata terakhirnya saat itu.

 _'Sudah cukup. Aku tak bisa membuatmu menderita lebih jauh lagi.'_

Nyatanya, dengan kepergiannya itulah dia membuatku sangat menderita. Baik suasana hatiku maupun tubuhku. Tetapi kini 1 tahun telah berlalu, dan aku dapat kembali berdiri dengan kedua kakiku. Berjalan menapaki jalan kehidupan tanpa tersandung dan tersendat karena kenangan bersama Tetsuya. Rehabilitasi yang kujalani seorang diri dengan susah payah kini membuahkan hasil. Kini jangankan memikirkannya, menyebut namanya pun aku tak pernah. Nama yang sering kuteriakkan, sering kuucapkan diantara desahan- desahanku di malam- malam sunyi kini sirna tersapu bersih dari hidupku.

Kulirik jam tangan yang terlilit indah di tangan kiriku, pukul 12 malam. Bahuku terasa berat karena baru saja menyelesaikan berbagai dokumen perusahaan. Memutuskan untuk sedikit berjalan- jalan keluar mansion, kuraih mantelku dan melangkah keluar tanpa ragu. Sedikit jalan- jalan malam di hutan sekitar mansion memang sedikit mengerikan, tetapi aku mendapatkan kepuasan tersendiri saat melakukannya. Hatiku jadi sedikit merasa tenang saat menikmati suasana hutan yang sepi.

Tetapi tidak untuk hari ini, saat ekor mataku kembali menangkap sosoknya.

Seorang lelaki tampan yang tiba- tiba turun dari atas pohon, menatapku dengan tatapan lembutnya.

"Seijurou, kau kah itu?"

Aku terdiam. Lebih tepatnya memilih untuk diam.

"Maafkan aku. Setahun lalu aku hanya memikirkan keselamatanmu. Jika aku terlalu sering melakukannya denganmu, kau akan mati kekurangan darah."

"Kau benar- benar seorang vampire? Aku sudah lama mati, sejak hari itu."

Malam itu Tetsuya kembali muncul di hadapanku. Dengan segala bujuk rayunya yang manis, dengan wajah memelas.

"Kumohon, Seijurou… Untuk apa aku berbohong padamu? Dan penampilanku ini, kau masih tidak mengakui bahwa aku adalah seorang vampire? Aku hanya tak ingin tubuhmu kelelahan dan membuatmu mati karenanya."

Tubuhnya yang tak berubah sejak hari itu memang menjelaskan bahwa ia adalah seorang vampire. Cara bermainnya dan kegemarannya terhadap darah juga menjelaskan lebih dari cukup tentang itu. Menyangkal pun tidak ada gunanya. Kuayunkan guntingku tanpa ragu, kali ini Tetsuya terlihat sangat terkejut hingga ia tidak sempat mengelak. Darah segar mengalir dari goresan di pipinya.

"Cih. Kau merasa masih mampu melawanku, Tetsuya? Kini kau tidak perlu khawatir. Akui takkan hancur semudah itu."

Tetsuya mendekat, mencoba memojokkanku hingga punggungku menyentuh batang pohon besar yang kokoh. Ia kembali memberiku sensasi itu, saat ia perlahan mendekat dan membisikiku sesuatu.

"Kali ini aku tak akan meninggalkanmu lagi, Seijurou. Aku akan membuatmu hidup kembali."

Secara logika, aku pasti akan menolak. Tetapi entah kenapa, tubuhku tak mampu melawan. Satu tahun aku berusaha menghapusnya, tetapi malam ini ia kembali dengan mudahnya. Bahkan aku tak sanggup menolak tangannya yang mulai menarik mantelku dengan brutal. Rehabilitasiku selama ini sia- sia. Aku tersenyum pahit. Inilah alasanku membenci makhluk mitologi sialan macam ini. Mereka begitu licik dan memikat, bagaikan candu yang kuat. Kutarik rambut yang berkilau diterpa sinar bulan itu, merasakan kenikmatan yang sudah lama kudambakan.

"Aaah, sial. Jadi ini yang namanya relapse."

.

.

 **END.**


End file.
